I Will Be Your Valentine
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben helps heal the broken heart of a good friend for Valentine's Day.


**A Valentine's Day by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was ready for Valentine's day. He had a date with the most beautiful Plumber in the base and he was nothing but excited for that wonderful day. Her name was Atina

"She is the most beautiful girl in the entire base!" Ben bragged to Rook. He was so excited to take her on a date; she finally accepted him after the many times he asked her!

"It's gonna be fun," she cooed, now walking up to him and sitting next to him. "So what's planned?"

"Well…maybe a nice dinner and a walk in the moonlight…" he soothed, now getting closer to her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him blush.

As they were hugging, a tall alien girl walked over to them. She was a Tetramand, but she was born with only two arms. She had a few scars on her face and some of her skin was discolored.

"H-Hi Ben," she said shyly. Ben looked at her and grimaced a bit, but still tried to be polite.

"Hi Creea," he said softly.

"Umm, I think we have a mission tomorrow. Would you like to go over the plan with me and the others?" she asked.

"No thanks. We can do that later," Ben said, now wrapping his arms around his crush. Creea nodded and walked away, feeling disappointed.

"So you've got the two-armed Tetramand on your mission?" Atina chuckled.

"Hey, c'mon…Creea's not so bad." Ben said gently.

"Well she wouldn't be so bad if she knew how to fight," Atina said.

"C'mon…that's not nice," Ben said.

"I can't help it. And did you see the way her face looked? It was covered in scars." Atina pointed out.

"Well, I did see those. I hope she cleaned those scars well enough or else they could scar her for life," Ben said.

But as they were talking, they heard something behind them. Both turned and saw Creea was behind them and heard every word. She came back to tell Ben it was almost time for the meeting with the magister and heard it all!

"Creea!" Ben said in shock. Creea just looked away and quickly walked away. Ben was about to follow, but Atina stopped him.

"Ben, she's fine!"

"Atina, she heard us!"

"I'm sure we can talk to her later. Now come with me," Atina said, now wrapping her arms around his neck. Ben leaned into her touch but was still concerned about Creea.

The next day…

The battle was rough and brutal! Ben and his team were fighting the Incurseans with all they had!

"What do we do now?" a plumber asked.

"Go for the leader!" Ben said, now transforming into Bullfrag. As they were pushing the Incurseans back, Ben heard his name being called!

"BEN! BEN HELP!"

Ben turned around and saw Atina run into view!

"Atina?! What are you doing here?! You aren't supposed to be on this mission!" Ben said, now running and hugging her to him for safety.

"Oh but I am supposed to be here," she said, now grinning widely and pressing a button on her watch! Ben watched in horror as his crush turned into Attea!

"WHAT?! YOU-YOU TRICKED ME!" Ben yelled.

"But of course! I love my new shape-shifting present from Daddy! Since you were sooooooooooooooooooo in love with me I used you to lure your team here without a plan!"

"WHAT?!" Ben snapped.

"Remember Benny? You were soooooo in love with me that you didn't even go over a battle plan with your team members! Now you're mine and your team will be my new slaves!" she giggled evilly.

"I don't think so…" an angry voice snapped.

Attea turned and screamed as she got punched in the jaw by Creea!

"I knew that there was something strange about you! Glad I told the magister and he sent backup just in case!" Creea said, now pointing to the sky! Attea looked up in horror to see a whole hoard of space ships heading her way. Angry, she turned to Ben and Creea. "This isn't over! You all will pay one day!" she screamed as she motioned for her team to hurry and retreat!

As they began to leave, Ben turned to Creea once he powered down his Omnitrix.

"Creea…look…I…"

"Don't worry about it," she said walking away.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Let me explain!" he said, now walking and running in front of her. She angrily picked him up and moved him out of her way.

"Leave me alone!" Creea snapped. "Remember? I'm just the scarred and ugly two-armed Tetramand!"

And with that, he could see tears filling up her eyes. Ben's heart began to break.

"Creea…"

"Just leave me alone! There are plenty of other girls you can talk to!" Creea said, now quickly wiping the tears and heading to the space-ship.

Ben's heart broke piece by piece at seeing her walk away. He then even noticed her arms and hands were slightly bleeding because she defended him from Attea.

"What have I done?" he thought, now sadly walking with his team to the ship.

A week later….

"It's Valentine's day!" Everyone cheered. The Plumber's base was having a small Valentine day party and everyone was invited. But as Ben looked around, he noticed that Creea was not there.

"Where is she?" He thought outloud to no one in particular.

"Who?" Rook asked, walking up to him.

"Creea. Everyone is here but her." Ben answered.

"Oh, did you not hear?"

"Hear what?" Ben said in worry, now turning to Rook.

"Creea decided to move to the Black Galaxy base." Rook said gravely.

"WHAT?! There is permanent danger over there!" Ben gasped.

"I know, but she volunteered. She is leaving tomorrow." Rook answered. But he was shocked as Ben looked at him seriously.

"Not if I can help it." Ben said, now gently patting Rook's back and taking off.

Meanwhile, Creea had just finished packing when she heard a knock on her dormitory room door.

"Now who could that be?" she thought, not expecting company. But as she opened it, she squealed in shock as Ben walked in and tossed some mechanical-like ropes at her. Ben then pulled out a remote and spoke into it.

"Tie her to the bed." Ben commanded. Creea yelled out in horror as the ropes wrapped around her tightly and lead her to the bed and as Ben closed her door and sound-proofed the entire room!

"WHAT IS THIS?! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! RELEASE ME!" She screamed, now feeling her arms wrapped to the bed post and ankles to the bottom of the bed. Ben only chuckled fondly and climbed up on the bed with her.

"Did you really think I was going to let you go like that?" he smirked.

"W-What?!"

"Listen to me. I'm sorry Creea. I'm sorry for being a jerk and being mean." He said, now scowling because she was wearing a type of mask to cover her scarred face. "Let me see your face."

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Creea, let me see…" He tried to gently pull the mask, but she kept turning away from him. Arching an eyebrow, he climbed up and straddled her stomach, making her squeak in shock!

"G-Get off!"

"Why?"

"B-Because!"

"I just want to see your face." He cooed, now walking his fingers up her neck and to her ears, making her giggle.

"Heeheeheeheehee, quit it!" Creea said, now blushing even more.

"I may stop if you let me see you." He said, now leaning down and rubbing noses with her through the mask. "C'mon Creea…let me take the mask off."

"No! I'm ugly!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not Creea!"

"Yes I am!"

"STOP IT!" Ben snapped, now reaching down and planting a kiss on her lips. He could feel tears rolling down her cheeks through the thin material of the mask and he then cupped her face in his hands as he maneuvered the mask off and began kissing every scar on her face. "You're a hero! I don't care about these scars and I was a fool to even be influenced by someone as mean as Atina, or Attea. Whoever she was!"

"B-but…"

"Shhh," he said, gently putting a finger to her lips. "I want to get to know you more. I know you're a Tetramand and our species are different, but I like you just the way you are."

At that moment, Creea began slowly crying again. Ben leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her to him as he released her from the ropes. He then got off her and let her hug him back.

"T-Thank you Ben." Creea said as he wiped her large tears.

"Now…will you come with me for the Valentine Day party?" Ben winked. "I need a date."

"Oh, but Ben you don't have to do this. I mean I know we're just friends." She said timidly. But she squeaked again as Ben leaned over her and gently pinned her down on her back. She was stunned and clearly could have thrown him off if she wanted, but she was wondering what he was planning.

"Creea…be my Valentine tonight," he said, looking at her out of half-closed eyes. "I know we're friends. But I still want your company tonight."

"R-Really?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." he smiled, now letting her up and extending his arm. "Let's go together."

Creea nodded in joy and wiped her face as she went with him to the party. Did she go to the Black Galaxy base? Nope. Ben made sure of that. He never let his friends go far. And through it all…Ben finally learned the true meaning of being a Valentine. It is not always about being with your crush; it's about also showing your love and affection to those who are always there for you, whether they are the most popular or not.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it and Happy Valentines Day!**

 **newbienovelistRD: You too! Happy Valentine's Day, Amiga! Big cyber hugs! :D**

 **Oh! And let's talk about some stories, shall we?**


End file.
